ShikaNaru Oneshots
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: a series of unrelated oneshots with shikanaru. shikamaru and naruto are close friends, he always looks out for him, but his feelings are deeper, will he be able to confess his feelings? or will naruto always love the dead sasuke.


_07/05/08 - 12/05/08_

_I got the strange urge to write a shikanaru!_

_Erm, I also had another idea. Among all these multi chapter stories, I think I will have loads of oneshots in one place. I already have a valentine's day one which will have completely unrelated stories of sasunaru. It will be updated every year on the 14th Feb. And like, I'll have erm… wait. Let me think how to put this. All the chapters to a story are together. Outside the internet worlds, this is called a book, correct? Correct. So technically, I will have books dedicated to different pairings full of unrelated oneshots. How do you like this idea? Should I do it? Yes or no?, because the other option is just having all the oneshots as separate stories altogether, but it would be so much easier to just have one called eg. Shikanaru oneshots, sasunaru oneshots, gaaranaru oneshots…. No, they will not all be with Naruto but those were the first things to come in my head! Anyhoo, let's do this thang!!_

**--**

**_SUMMARY_: Shikamaru and Naruto are close friends, he always looks out for him, but his feelings are deeper, will he be able to confess his feelings? or will Naruto always love the dead Sasuke.**

**--**

It was troublesome, but he had always looked out for the reckless blonde. He had always tried to make sure that he never got hurt. Looking out for his body, mind and heart. It was troublesome, but he always caught himself starring after the blue eyed Kitsune for just a fraction longer than he should have, starring at the spot that he was standing in minutes after he had left, capturing glances at the tanned, toned skin for too long when his shirt rode up. It was troublesome, seeing him chase after their lost friend for years on end, each time coming back more heart broken and being there to look after him and pick up the pieces.

Shikamaru had always been there for Naruto. He always looked out for his wellbeing and soon noticed that he kept on looking at the boy. Kept on glancing into those eyes for too long, peaking like a no-good pervert whenever Naruto's shirt would ride up and reveal his skin, and then, the hurt that he felt when Naruto came back from another attempt at bringing back Sasuke looking heartbroken. Being the genius he was, he could tell that Naruto loved Sasuke. And when he felt his stomach sink at his sadness, he knew the foreign feeling was jealousy, and from this new found information, he was able to conclude, that he had fallen for the determined blonde. He had a crush on the village's ex-loud mouthed ninja. Of course, he wasn't so loud anymore and he didn't play any practical jokes. He was respectable and handsome, a little shorter than Shikamaru and although he was toned, he still had a feminine edge to him. Shikamaru on the other hand, was still as lazy as ever, and would much rather lie down and watch the clouds go by than go on the S-Ranked missions assigned for one of his ability.

Having just come back from a mission and handed in his report, he was able to go back to the deserted field and take up his usual spot under the branch of the random tree near the edge of the field. A long piece of grass stood up from his mouth as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze against his heated flesh. It was a warm day and he had removed his vest so that he lay there in his fishnet top. He enjoyed the feel of the sun seeping through the green leaves and hitting his face until it was blocked by, presumably, a cloud floating by.

"honestly Shika, if I had been the enemy, then you would have been dead by now."

It was only now that he felt the familiar chakra as he heard the smooth voice that rang through his ears.

"you didn't move a muscle"

"troublesome, that's because I knew it was you" he lied.

"oh…"

A small smirk played on his lips at having been easily able to win against the blonde. Naruto sat down beside him resting his head on his Shikamaru's shoulder.

"how was your mission?"

"troublesome"

"heh, the usual then"

"pretty much" there was a pleasant pause between the two as they lay silently there together. No, they weren't a couple, but they were close friends. It was normal for them to be close like this. And to be fair, with Shikamaru's epiphany, he quite enjoyed the close proximity even if he did have to resist the urge to kiss the blondes head.

"did you get a trail on Sasuke yet?" he felt Naruto stiffen next to him.

"Naruto?" he glanced at the blonde.

"have you handed in your report? You know how Tsunade ge-"

"Naruto!" why was Naruto changing the subject?

Naruto looked away from Shikamaru and looked at his hands that were playing with the soft green grass by his sides.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said in a gentler voice, "what happened?"

"he- he's gone Sh-Shika. And no one can bring him back." He mumbled almost inaudibly still playing with the grass.

"Don't lose faith Naruto, he'll come back. Sasuke's troublesome but he will come back"

"no! no he won't! people can't come back from the dead Shika!" he shouted head on at the lazy ninja.

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly, "he- he's dead?"

Naruto looked down again, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes, "I found the Sound village. I-it was a mess. There had been a huge battle between Sasuke and Itachi. And when Sasuke refused to leave the battle, Orochimaru got involved along with Kabuto. There was only one person alive when I was there: a little boy, but he had a kunai deep in his chest and he lost one of his legs, he was only able to tell me about this before... They hadn't bothered to go somewhere else and hadn't seemed to care if the entire village died. I found their bodies, well, if you can call them that…" he went silent after this and the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Naru, I'm so sorry" he brought the smaller boy in an awkward hug at first that became more comfortable when Naruto turned to face Shikamaru and placed his forehead in the crook of Shikamaru's neck as he cried quietly, his body shaking and bobbing slightly up and down. Shikamaru held him tightly around his back as Naruto's arms were around his neck, and he rubbed soothing circles to calm the blonde.

It took a while for the blonde to calm down, and it was only now that Shikamaru formed a heated blush at their close contact but he held onto Naruto until the blonde wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's waist and pushed him to the ground putting his head on the brunette's chest listening to his beating heart. This action caused Shikamaru's arms to be around Naruto's neck, and one of his hands automatically flew to the sunshine hair, twirling it between his fingers.

He would have to tell the blonde soon about his feelings for him. But now wasn't the right time, he would have to wait for his heart to heal from loosing Sasuke first. They lay there in a slightly uncomfortable silence, quietly mourning the loss of their comrade and, for the blonde, first love.

--

It was about a year after the death of Sasuke. Naruto had moved on from it. He was able to spend more time on more important and high ranked missions that he wasn't able to do when focussed on retrieving the raven. Shikamaru had stayed there with him throughout the entire ordeal. He didn't need to tell Shikamaru how much he had loved the raven haired boy and how he regretted never telling him. He knew Shikamaru already knew this. He was the smartest ninja in all of Konoha after all. And through all this time that they had spent together, through all the time that he had gone to Shikamaru and cried on his shoulder and fallen asleep in his arms, he had grown strong feelings for the brunette. As he slowly recovered from the pain of losing his first love, he was able to find a new love. He grew to love Shikamaru. Shikamaru had never hurt him, never insulted him. He'd always been there through the good times and the bad and had been there for the blonde the entire time. Yes, he loved Shikamaru, he loved how peaceful the boy looked when relaxing under the clear blue sky, the way that strand of grass passed through his lips, how he showed dedication and determination in his mission that were such 'a drag'. He loved everything about this boy, now a man.

It had become a regular ordeal for the two to relax under the sky with Naruto's back against Shikamaru's chest, Shikamaru would wrap his arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto would hold these arms tightly. They would stay there with their eyes shut enjoying the weather and each others' presence, both by this stage wanting more from the other than a friendly embrace.

"Naru…" Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"d-do yo-you… i-I mean, you kn-know sasu-ke"

Naruto's eyes saddened at the memory of the boy even though it was funny to hear the boy stutter. "yeah?"

"do you st-still, l-love him?"

Even though they both new that Naruto had loved the boy, they had never brought it up. Naruto had never said openly to anyone that he loved Sasuke, he only cried it out sometimes when visiting his memorial alone. But now that it had been brought up in a conversation, he felt a blush appear on his cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed at having had these feelings for the cold hearted Uchiha.

"yes, I still love him, and I always will"

Shikamaru felt his stomach sink and his heart clench at this confession.

"but there is always room for me to love another. I am not now and never was bound to Sasuke. I'll find someone else to fill that space."

He felt a bit of hope rise within him.

"is there anyone that you like at the moment?" he blushed and looked to the side, unable to look at the blonde at the moment.

"y-yes" he stuttered shyly.

"o-ok"

"you?"

"y-yea" stuttered Shikamaru just as shyly.

They gave each other an awkward smile, neither knowing what to do next.

It was so hard to confess!

But Shikamaru decided that if you wait for the right time, you'll wait forever.

"naru… you know I love you don't you" he meant as a friend, surely Naruto knew this much.

"yea, and I love you too Shika"

"would you still love me, if I told you that, I really did love you? As more than a friend?" he unwrapped his arms from around Naruto's neck in case he felt awkward and wanted to leave. Naruto turned around with shocked eyes and looked into dark brown ones that refused to look at him, "really?" Shikamaru forced his eyes to look into sparkling blue and nod his head.

"yes Shika, I would still love you, and I would say th-that…" he took in a deep breath"…I love you too, as m-more than a friend" it was now Shikamaru's eyes that widened as he looked at his long time secret love that just said that he loves him back. He cupped his cheeks with both hands "really Naru?"

A bright smile crept on the blondes face and he shone up at the lazy ninja and nodded. Shikamaru didn't wait any longer and gently placed his lips on Naruto's after many months of dreams and imagining what those lips would feel like. They didn't take the kiss any further than that and when they parted, they looked at each other with blushes on their faces and embraced in a loving hug both taking in the scent of the other boy and the taller of the two lightly placing a kiss on the crop of blonde hair after wanting to for so long.

--

After months of gentle caresses and heated make-out sessions, they were parted, each going on long, one month missions. They missed each other dearly but were able to focus on the task and carried them out with great efficiency. And when Shikamaru had handed the report and had been dismissed, he appeared in-front of Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door only to have it flung open and find himself glomped moments later. They held each other in a tight embrace as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"I'm so glad you're here"

"You're adorable"

They proceeded to kiss and make out as they made their way inside the apartment making their way to the bedroom. Shikamaru lie Naruto on his back on the bed as he kissed down his neck and jaw line. "I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time"

"mmm" Naruto was only able to moan at the feeling he had missed for over a month.

"Naruto, I love you"

"I love you too Shika"

Shikamaru proceeded to taking off both of their clothes, each time kissing more of Naruto's viewable flesh. He kissed down his happy trail slowly bringing down the trousers and boxers. He slowly brought down the items of clothing and he felt Naruto shiver as the cool breeze blew over his bare body. Shikamaru blew his warm breath over the flesh and caused Naruto to moan slightly at the sensational feel.

"sh-ShikAAA"

Shikamaru engulfed the erect member into his warm mouth and started to suck on it closing his eyes and fully enjoying the sound of Naruto's moans as he pleasured him. He then opened his eyes to look up at Naruto as he bobbed his head up and down and moaned simply by looking at that blue lust filled half lidded eyes. His mouth was open and his blonde locks were stuck to his head from the sweat he was producing causing Naruto to moan louder as he released into his mouth.

Shikamaru swallowed Naruto's essence and moved to place a gently kiss on the boys lips.

"you're so beautiful"

Naruto blushed at the statement and turned his head to the side biting his lip and avoiding his lovers gaze. Shikamaru used this to his advantage and started to place kisses down Naruto's smooth slender neck and gently suck every now and again leaving slightly red patches and causing Naruto to moan and arch his back slightly. He pressed his chest against his lovers and eagerly ground their groins together. But the brunette carried on pleasing his blonde until he would relax and the intrusion would not be painful after the recent climax. The blonde continued to run them together with needing and want.

"shh… I'll do it soon. I promise"

"I don't want it soon…. I want it now"

Naruto puffed slightly.

"but I don't want to hurt you" he kissed his lips, "I love you"

"I know you do, I love you to, which is why I need you in me now, whether it will hurt or not"

Shikamaru was considering ignoring his love's words until the blonde gave his member a slight squeeze which caused him to yelp slightly and reconsider his desires.

"are you sure?"

"as sure as I love you"

They both smiled and Shikamaru reached over to the bedside table where the lubrication was sitting.

He looked at the near empty tube, "we're going to need to get some more soon"

"or we can go rough" Naruto said with a wink making Shikamaru blush at the inclination.

He squeezed out the remainders of the lubricant and lathered himself and three fingers with it. He put Naruto's legs over his shoulders and brought up his behind to that he was facing Naruto's rear hole. He placed a slick finger inside and started prodding around stretching the hole and still unconsciously biding time for when his love would be aroused enough and relaxed enough for the larger intrusion to be pleasurable and not painful.

He added a second finger and proceeded with scissoring actions to stretch the flesh. The third finger was added and thrusted in and out of the hole at different angles searching for the joy of male and male sex, the prostate gland. After stroking one direction for a small amount of time, he noticed Naruto start to fidget and small mewls came from him. If he was in the right place then soo-

"SHIKAAA" he had found it.

He memorized the angle and then continued to stretch the flesh to prepare it for something much larger. He removed his fingers and ran his hand over his erection a few more times before placing it at his loves entrance. He slowly pushed it in, allowing adjustment as he pushed until he was in at the base.

"move"

Shikamaru obeyed and began to slowly and torturously bring out the enlarged member only to thrust it back in again. He thrust at the angle of the prostate gland and soon Naruto was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

"ugh… yes!... Shika!... there... there…ugh yes!"

Naruto's moans were too much for Shikamaru and he soon came inside the blonde with a scream of "NARU"

This caused the blonde to be pushed over the edge as he too came and sprayed his seed on their stomachs. Shikamaru removed himself from the blonde and lay on top of him for a minute, both of them panting. After a while Shikamaru kissed Naruto of the forehead and proceeded to manuver the two of them so that they lay side by side in a spooning position, Shikamaru's arms around Naruto's waist. He kissed his neck as Naruto lay there contentedly stroking Shikamaru's arms.

He lent a little closer and whispered in his ear, "I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

"I love you too, Shikamaru Nara" they both felt their hearts leap in happiness, just like the first time they heard those words. Shikamaru pulled the blankets over them and the fell into a peaceful sleep. Dreamless, because reality was better than any dream that they could have.

_-fin!-_

_Review please_

_mmm.kai.mmm_

_**(Edit: 27/08/08)**_

**_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like t talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_**

**_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you wouldlike to add me then go onto m profile page and it will be there._**

**_anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted. _**

**_that is all_**

**_sharing the love_**

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


End file.
